


A Price of Creativity

by olliya, victoriacapo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Omake to TLOS, Sasuke's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliya/pseuds/olliya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriacapo/pseuds/victoriacapo
Summary: An omake to The Last Ones Standing. Stranded in the chakra-less dimension, Sasuke and Naruto have still a lot to learn about the nature of relation between Sakura and Madara.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127





	A Price of Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this omake comes from victoriacapo. This is thanks to her and to her only that this thing was even written.  
> Consider this a lighthearted sneak-peak into the lives of the last survivors. Not necessary fully canonical in TLOS-verse, but nevertheless staying pretty close to how I'm envisioning their future.

He first heard the ruckus before he saw it. Sasuke stepped out of the ring of the tents to investigate. At the end of the clearing Ruddy-beard, Tall One, the younger son of the Chief and two other teenager he still couldn’t quite place to the households sat squatting in a tight circle and screaming one over another. They were quite far away, but Sasuke’s eyes gave him an edge even now, with his Sharingan was gone. From the level of decibels and wild gesticulations Sasuke gathered that the matter hey were dealing with was highly agitating. But still he couldn’t see the reason of their excitation.

Well, it wouldn’t harm to take a look, every distraction was good to break the routine. Because nothing ever happened here. Not used to civilian life, never before being in need to sustain his livelihood through everyday hard work, Sasuke was desperately needed something to divert his attention. Rare hunting trips provided much less thrill than he expected, and Sasuke’s system was craving those violent bursts of adrenaline that fights used to provide.

Sure, Sakura’s and Madara’s appearance had shaken up his world. He needed to come to terms that he _was_ staying here, among these people, in _these_ conditions. With the same group of forty-two people. Plus a variable number of babies he didn’t care to count because they were dying too quickly.

That he was going to spend the rest of his life alternating between the hunts and that flea-infested tent he shared with Naruto. What a perspective.

Therefore anything that would break the monotony was a welcomed distraction. Shoving his hands into the pockets Sasuke headed in the direction of the small group.

He was half way through the clearing when the noise increased. One of teenagers tore something out of Ruddy-beard’s hand and started to run into the forest. Chief’s Son pounced after him and with a well-executed tackle sent the kid to the ground. Chief’s Son managed to retrieve that what the teenager was carrying away but the rest of the group swiftly fell on him. Sasuke heard a sound he couldn’t quite put his finger on. As if a sound of ripping paper…

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke picked up his pace.

In meantime the group seemed to come to some agreement and clutching their loot ran deeper into the forest. In the spot of their struggle, Sasuke found a single page of paper. White, fine sheet of paper torn out of a notebook. On in - a sketch of a boy with a haircut that reminded Sasuke of Rock Lee. A boy dressed in clothing that simply screamed ‘shinobi’ from kilometers. That drawing had to belong to Sakura or to Madara.

He should go and retrieve the rest of the notebook before it gets even more damaged, but he couldn’t move his feet. Sasuke never thought he would get emotional over an object, and the one that didn’t even belong to him in the first place. But the nostalgia after their gone world took better of him. He stared at the face of the never-seen-before boy and couldn’t help to think about everything that had been destroyed. Sasuke never cared much for the world when he had been there – he saw it as unjust, as intrinsically flawed. Something that needed to be leveled to the ground and built anew. Yet, now he missed it.

Between the trees he saw another page lying on the ground. It rained a bit yesterday and the moisture held long in the forest. Paper was going to get ruined very quickly in these conditions. He picked up the page - face of Sakura looked at her from the paper. A smiling face, with that tilt of head that he had never consciously noticed before, but now, looking at the drawing was recognizing as something so characteristically _Sakura_. Sasuke realized he never really understood what that tilt of head meant in her body language.

But the fact that there was Sakura’s portrait on the page could only mean that the notebook belonged to Madara. Suddenly Sasuke felt far less motivated to recover it. He didn’t feel like making an effort for Madara out of all people. It was an ordeal enough to tolerate his presence, and even bigger ordeal to accept that thing that he had going on with Sakura. When those two had first arrived to this dimension, Sasuke was forced put his hostility away. A full-frontal fighting would have ruined the position what they were trying to establish within the tribe. In Sasuke’s eyes the solution was simple – to send Madara away and never need to look at his face again. But Sakura was adamant about Madara joining the community. Sasuke hadn’t immediately understood her reasons, he assumed it had been just Sakura being her usual self - always kind to everyone and caring to the fault. And the fact that he couldn’t follow her logics was nothing new - Sasuke actually never could understand what was going on in that girl’s head.

The first thing that touched the wrong nerve was Sakura putting her bedroll right next to Madara in the evening. Somehow Sasuke had assumed that she would sleep between him and Naruto, as she had done in the times of Team 7. He never cared for that but when she unrolled her matt next to the older Uchiha, Sasuke felt irrationally irked.

His irritation reached unprecedented heights when at some point during the winter, Madara killed that huge tusked beast that the people here called ‘Mu’ and obtained the hide to construct his own tent. Because when he did, Sakura just moved out to live with him. Sasuke couldn’t believe it. By then, he had internalized that she was friendly and close with Madara. After four years in each other’s constant company, that was understandable. But what Sasuke had never expected was _that_ kind of closeness. Maybe he should have seen the signals? But honestly, he wasn’t paying much attention to her – it was just Sakura anyways, always the same, always devoted, accommodating, showering him with attention and with heart on her sleeve. Nothing Sasuke should or would give a second thought to.

So her moving out to live with Madara had come as a shock. And Sasuke really appreciated someone putting their tent in order and he had to admit Sakura was the only one who could bring Naruto into line.

And then she went off to consort with the enemy. Because that was who Madara was to him. Sasuke couldn’t fight him, both Naruto and Sakura were dead-set on allowing him to integrate, but it didn’t mean that Sasuke forgot. Let alone forgave. It was Madara’s fault that they were here. And it was his fault that their world was gone, as flawed as it was. The longer Sasuke spent in this dimension the less sure he was if he could really set the entire world onto the right path. But he could have tried. Under his, Sasuke’s, rule the world could have had a chance. And Madara deprived him of this chance.

So now, looking at Sakura’s face drawn on the torn piece of paper Sasuke had mixed feelings. But maybe Sakura liked her portraits? And who knew what other information was in the notebook – there could have been something important there, apart from Madara’s doodles.

Sasuke followed the trail of torn paper. On another piece he discovered Sakura’s face again, this time sleeping, with her hair spread on a pillow like a halo.

No. If that was what the content of this notebook was, then it wasn’t worthy Sasuke’s time. Madara should have taken better care of his belongings. Sasuke was just about to throw the collected pages on the ground when a voice rang right next to his ear.

“Hey, teme! What do you have there?!”

Sasuke recoiled. Without chakra-sensing Naruto was impossible to detect. Sasuke never realized that the moron was capable of such sneakiness. And he abused this ability, entering always much too deep into Sasuke’s personal space. Like now.

Naruto fished out the pages out of Sasuke’s hand. “What are these?! Gee, teme! Isn’t it Sakura-chan? Heck, where did you find those??!!”

“Some idiots must have found a notebook among Madara’s belongings. And now they are tearing it apart running around the forest with it.”

“Why would they? These are such cool drawings! And Sakura-chan will be sad if they destroy her portraits! She looks really cute at this one, don’t you think?” Naruto shoved the page with smiling Sakura into his face. What was this idiot thinking? That Sasuke could see sharply from a distance of 3 centimeters, or what? Sasuke cringed.

“We need to get the notebook back!!!” Naruto grabbed his arm.

It wasn’t that Sasuke really cared at this point. But Naruto ran off and disappeared between the trees and Sasuke knew that the idiot would talk his head off if he wouldn’t at least make an impression of participation in the rescue mission. So, dully, Sasuke followed.

Hundred meters further he walked into Naruto. Maniacally giggling Naruto. Naruto staring at page he was holding with expression that was a mixture of elation and horror. The sounds coming from the idiot were reminding Sasuke of squealing of a piglet.

“What do you have there?” barked Sasuke. He hated when Naruto was being even more immature than he usually was. He hated being reminded that the person he was stuck with for the rest of his life was a juvenile dumbass who actively refused to grow up. “Give that to me!”

He tore the page out of the blonde’s hands.

And understood his reaction. Because on the page there was Sakura. Undeniably Sakura. Damn, Madara knew how to draw faces. Even at weird angles.

But Sakura’s face wasn’t in the focus. It wasn’t even in the center of the picture.

What was in the center was a place between Sakura’s legs. Unclothed. And drawn in detail.

Sasuke’s first reaction was to switch on Sharingan. A pang of pain reminded him that he couldn’t. He ended up hyper-focusing at the parts of female anatomy that he had never seen before, registering the intricacies and peculiarities of the forms… of the _folds_ … Until his brain managed to make a connection that the anatomy he was staring at belonged to _Sakura_.

He didn’t really know what was that blast of heat that he felt. Anger for sure. Whatever Sasuke did, whatever he felt, anger was always there. And it was there now as well.

Sasuke’s anger never needed excuses. And now he wasn’t even really sure whom was he angry at. At the morons that stole the notebook, dragged it across the forest and inflicted its view onto his eyes? At Naruto because he was now grinning like a fool and showing him thumbs up? At Madara for drawing _that_?

Oh yes. Definitely at Madara.

Alright, Sasuke had kind of come to terms with the fact that there was some form of relation going on between Sakura and Madara when his former teammate blatantly and without a moment of hesitation changed the tents. But Sasuke just never thought thorough what this relation consisted of. He generally never thought about that stuff. That was dirty. A domain of Naruto, of their perverted sensei, of Karin. None of the people Sasuke wanted to be like. Yes, he knew that people procreated. He even knew how it was done. More or less. It was unavoidable, because people of the tribe didn’t exactly care much about privacy, to his boundless disgust and Naruto’s boundless joy.

But to see with his own eyes, to hold a proof in his hand? Sasuke let go of the page as if it was drenched in acid.

Naruto picked it up immediately.

“Wow, I always knew Sakura-chan was a cutie, but man, seeing this… Dattebayo!!!”

“You fucking idiot,” snarled Sasuke. He wanted to tear the paper back from blonde idiot’s hands, but that would mean he would have to touch it again. “That is _Sakura_. Stop staring. And stop saying those things.”

“Hahaha, teme, I can see that you’re liking it as well!”

“I am not. I just cannot believe that Sakura would…” Sasuke rubbed his forehead. “That Madara would…”

Naruto was grinning at him. “What? Fuck?”

“I’ve told you to shut up!”

“What should I say then? Alright! That they would make sweet, sweet love to each other?”

Sasuke recoiled like from a direct hit into the spleen. He wanted to purge not only his eyes but also his ears with bleach right now.

“Sure they do!” Naruto continued to torture him. “Going at it like bunnies most probably! I would if a girl like Sakura ever gave me a chance!”

“Shut. The fuck. Up. We need to recover that notebook. Before the entire camp sees it. And I swear, I will kill first those imbeciles that stole it, and then Madara.”

“Gee, teme, just chill… Those are only some pictures. You’re not killing anyone because of them.” Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “We’re not killing anyone here, we’re here to live in peace and get along with everyone…”

“I’m not getting along with people who lower themselves to such licentious…”

“Teme! Just admit you’re jealous!”

“I’m not jealous! I just cannot stand…” Sasuke trailed away. What couldn’t he stand? Lechery? Being exposed to it? Having Sakura’s most private aspects of ehm… life… literally shoved into his face? And not only those of Sakura. Of Madara as well. And he really didn’t want to know what Madara was doing in that tent. With Sakura. Sasuke gritted his teeth. “That man… I’m going to teach him a lesson.”

Half an hour and four pages later Sasuke knew in much greater detail what was Madara doing in his tent. Of course, Sasuke could have let Naruto pick up the pages. But the idiot would ogle at them and it was unacceptable. So Sasuke decided to bear the burden of the task himself. With each picked up page he promised himself not to look. Yet with each one, somehow, his eyes were finding their way to the paper. If he thought that knowledge of Sakura’s anatomy was bad now he had to reconsider. Because now he gained insight also into details of Madara’s anatomy. Sasuke just couldn’t remove from his mind’s eye the gentle and as if tentative movement of Sakura’s hand while gripping Madara’s cock.

He half-wondered if Sakura knew about the nature of those picture. No. For sure she didn’t. It couldn’t be the case. Sakura would never accommodate that amount of disrespect and… and… No, Sasuke just didn’t have words for that.

Finally, they found the thieves. They were sitting in a circle, each holding a torn part of the notebook, each so deeply engrossed into the viewing pleasure that they never registered him and Naruto pouncing at them. Even without chakra it was a child’s play to quickly knock down the five men. Sasuke hoped that neither would remember much from the encounter.

On the way to the camp Sasuke tried to sort the pieces into some form of a compact parcel. And, most importantly, to tug the most compromising pictures of Sakura inside the bundle. And there were many of those, oh, so many. Some of them, featuring Sakura during an intercourse, Sasuke was sure he would never forget, no matter how hard he tried. Torn blue-and-yellow covers gave barely any protection to the content so Sasuke resorted to binding the thing with a length of a string. That also allowed him to carry it without having to touch the damn thing for entire time.

They just entered the circle of tents when the guilty of the entire turmoil appeared in front of them. Sakura was walking next to Madara, with her hand propped on his arm. They often walked this way, to Sasuke’s mild irritation. Today though, seeing them like this almost blew his fuse. Sakura’s fingers wrapped around Madara’s arm brought back the memory of the sight of her fingers wrapped around something else.

He wanted to kill the man. He wanted rip his throat and gut his slowly like a fish. He couldn’t. But he would at least make him sweat. He would make him sweat and scramble and Sasuke would _watch_ …

Holding the string with two fingers, Sasuke lifted the parcel into full view. Blue-and-yellow flowers stood out against the overwhelming greys and browns of the camp.

“Don't leave your belongings lying around, Madara. Especially if they are such precious keepsakes.”

Sasuke mentally leaned back in anticipation of the showdown. But he didn’t expect that what he got. To his great disappointment Madara kept a perfectly neutral, slightly bored face when he recovered the bundle from his hand and tucked it into the pocket of his robe. Sakura, on the other hand, started to shake like a leave. Sasuke could see her fingers tightening around Madara’s forearm akin to bird’s claws. Confused, he looked at his former teammate’s face. And saw a fury he had seen only once – during the old times of Team 7 when Sakura had caught Naruto spying at her in an onsen.

Madara must have noticed that something was awry as well. Anyone would with that lethal grip Sakura was delivering right now. The older Uchiha turned to Sakura that in the meantime moved two steps back.

“Madara…” she drawled. “I feel like sparring this morning… Care to join me…?”

Something in Madara’s body language told Sasuke that the older man was suddenly no longer at ease.

“Madara. Sparring. Now,” spat Sakura through gritted teeth.

Art by victoriacapo that was direct inspiration for this fic:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and we would love to know what you think!!!


End file.
